The Pony Games
by Destined to Kill
Summary: A small group of ponies are kidnapped and are forced to play 'The Pony Games' This Idea was floating in my head for a long 3 weeks now. Rated M for Violence,Language,and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please for the love of (who ever hell you worship) don't read this.**

**P.O.V - Moral Darkness**

**I awake in a small metallic room.**

**'Thats weird i swore i slept with Rainbow Dash last night,weird.'I thought.**

**I get up from my bed.**

**"Hello?Is anypony there?" Asked a familiar voice.**

**"Twilight?" I ask.**

**"Moral?" She replied.**

**"What are we doing here?"I ask the lavender Unicorn.**

**"I dont know let me try gettin us out of here." She replied.**

***FLASH***

**"Huh?Thats weird."She said.**

***FLASH***

***FLASH***

***FLASH***

**"Theres obviously a magic barrier here."I said**

**"Twilight?Moral?"Somepony asked a Tomboy Voice.**

**We turn.**

**"Rainbow!" I yell in excitement.**

**"Don't ya dare forget bout us sugercube."Said a western voice.**

**Just then,Applejack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,and Fluttershy walked in.**

**"The great and powerful Trixie demands to know where she is."Said a pony i assume is trixie.**

**"Oh no..."Twilight said to herself.**

**Then a pony with a white mane walked over.**

**"Well well well is if it isn't twilight and her nerdy friends."**

**She turns to me.**

**"Whos this stud?"she asked.**

**I slightly blush.**

**"BACK OFF!" yelled Rainbow Dash.**

**Then the two were arguing and bicering.**

**soon 4 others walked others walked over.**

**Orion,Apple Bloom,Sweetie Bell,and Scootaloo came over.**

**Then a mysterious Man in Black came over.**

**"Hello everypony we're gonna play a game." he said. "First let me explain the rules.#1:You must participate or i'll kill you.#2 You have to kill eachother.#3:Last 6 Ponies Standing win!You have 30 minutes until we go to the playing fields."**

**A/N:Oh no hunger games much?**


	2. Chapter 2 Time to go!

**A/N:Lets see what the ponies are up to.**

**P.O.V Orion Darkness**

**'Shit,i have to kill my brother...this is...gonna be a PAIN IN THE ASS!'I thought angrily.**

**I look at the Timer.**

**It reads M15: S37: MS458**

**"Better use my time well..."I say to myself.**

**I turn to see Apple Bloom...Crying with her friends trying to confort her.I trot Over.**

**"Apple Bloom?"I said.**

**"What?" She asked Face in Hooves.**

**"How about us four team up?"I ask.**

**"Yes!"Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo said while Apple Bloom remained silent.**

**"Apple Bloom loot at me."I said.**

**She looked up at me.**

**I then go for the kill,i kissed Apple Bloom.**

**P.O.V Moral Darkness**

**Trixie walked away to her own little area.**

**"Hey Mares?"I ask the Mane 6.**

**"Yes?" Twilight replied**

**"How about the 7 of us team up?" I ask.**

**"That can actually work but there one flaw..."She said.**

**"Theres 7 of us and there can only be 6 i know i planned it out."I lead on.**

**They all nodded.**

**I looked at the Timer it read: S 10**

**S 9**

**S 8**

**S 7**

**S 6**

**S 5**

**S 4**

**S 3**

**S 2**

**S 1**

**S 0**

**"TIMES UP EVERYPONY TO THE PLAYING FEILDS WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**A/N:Killin Time its Killin oh its Killin Time!**


	3. Chapter 3 The first kill

**P.O.V Moral Darkness**

**In a flash we are in a Wide Area Middle of a forest.**

**"I have scattered over 1,000 weapons for you to use to kill each other." Said the Man In Black.**

**"YOUR SICK!" Yelled Orion.**

**"And twisted at that." He replied. "You all have an 120 Second Grace GO GO!"**

** Trixie wandered off alone.**

**Orion with the CMCs.**

**P.O.V - Orion Darkness**

**"Orion?" Said Apple Bloom.**

**"Yes?"I ask.**

**"Why did you kiss me back there?"Asked Apple Bloom.**

**"Yeah we were wondering the same thing."**

**"I love her thats why."**

**Something shot into my hoof.**

**"ARGHHHHHH!" I yell "WHAT THE FUCK!?"**

**I look up and see trixie with a Revolver in Hoof.**

**I look for the closest thing to a weapon.**

**I find a Makarov my favorite Russian weapon.**

**'This better be loaded.' I thought.**

**I rapidly shot trixie.**

***Click***

**I saw she was alive limping towards me with the revolver.**

**'Well this is it...'I thought.**

***BANG***

**'Im im ALIVE!' I thought.**

**Trixies body drops and i see scootaloo with what appears to be a Desert Eagle it had smoke.**

**"We have had our 1st death everypony!"I heard the Man In Black yell."The death goes to trixie and the killer is Scootaloo!Way to save orion!"**

**My vizion turns Red.**

**Just then Sweetie Bell ran over putting preasure on my Wound.**

**Then applebloom gave me a shot.**

**I felt better afterwards.**

**"Thank you all..."I say.**

**"Ah found these while looking for Medical Equiptment."Said Apple Bloom.**

**She droped 8 Makarov Clips.**

**"I say this should be our hiding spot..."I say.**

**"Agreed!" The CMCs yell.**

**I grab one of the Clips.**

**"Who wants to stay here?" I ask.**

**"I will Defend with applebloom." Said sweetie bell.**

**"I'll go with Orion."Said Scootaloo.**

**A/N:Next Chapter Is Rated M YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sexual Fantacy

**A/N:The P.O.V will change in a few chapters.**

**P.O.V - Orion**

**"Hey Orion?" Scootaloo said.**

**"Yes?"I ask**

**"Do you ummm...do (Voice Break) you l-l-love m-me?" She asked studdering.**

**"If i didn't would you be alive?" I ask in the 'Oh Come On!I thought You Knew This!' Voice.**

**She grinned.**

**"Thanks Orion!" Scootaloo Said.**

***Russle***

**"SHIT GET DOWN!"I whisper loudly.**

**The russeling was caused by none other then Rarity.**

**'I dont care she dieing shes almost as bad as trixie'I thought**

**Applejack seems to be following.**

**i come up with a devious plan.**

**"Stay here."I whisper to Scootaloo.**

**"Okay."She replied.**

**'It seems that applejack has a Sawn Off.' I thought. 'Shes gunna be trouble...'**

**I look right to see a suppresser.**

**'Epic' I thought.**

**I put the suppresser on my Makarov.**

**I fly a little bit above applejack.**

**"Goodnight."Ironic Enough its now Nightfall.**

***PEW***

***THUD***

**Rarity Turns.**

***Horror Scream***

**I Get behind her.**

***PEW***

**"WHOA!Two more deaths Currtecy Of Orion!The killed ponies this time were Applejack and Rarity."Yelled the man in black."The currently Deaceaced are:Trixie Applejack and Rarity in that order remeber this mamorial word TAR."**

**I head back to Scootaloo.**

**"Lets go back."I said.**

**"Wait."Scootaloo said.**

**(CLOPPERS TAKE OUT LOTION)**

**She then grabs me then pulls me to the ground.**

**"Lets rut!" she yelled.**

**'Meh i got raped lets see if accepting it is better.'I thought.**

**"What possition?"I ask.**

**"Dont care." She said.**

**She then connects her lips to mine.**

**I felt my Member get erect.**

**Her lips disconnected.**

**She then looked at my shaft.**

**She dove in and began to bob her head.**

**'Finnaly pleasure that is not Un-wanted.'**

**"Your turn." she said excited.**

**She spread her legs revealing her wet Vagina.**

**I then dipped my tounge in her.**

**'Orange Ice Cream?Why the fuck does it taste like Orange Ice Cream?'I thought.**

**She yelled in pleasure.**

**'Oh shit i hope no one heard that.'I thought worried.**

**"I-Im r-re-ready orion."She panted.**

**I stopped licking then angled my Member to get in her pussy.**

**"You do know its gunna hurt,right?" I ask.**

**"Its not my hymen already broke thanks to my Sexually Abusive Father." She replied sadly.**

**"That sucks"I reply.**

**I then put my dick in her and began to thrust in and out.**

**"IM GUNNA CUM!"We yell in ectacy.**

**We then climaxed at the same time.**

**'Yup definatly better the being raped i thought.**

**"Now lets go back."She said.**

**A/N:This Has Been an Orion Darkness Pruduction:THAT JUST HAPPENED!**

**Comon guys Read Review Repeat LETS GO!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Morals POV

**Here is Morals P.O.V**

The Beggining of the Games

**P.O.V - Moral**

**In a flash we are in a Wide Area Middle of a forest.**

**"I have scattered over 1,000 weapons for you to use to kill each other." Said the Man In Black.**

**"YOUR SICK!" Yelled Orion.**

**"And twisted at that." He replied. "You all have an 120 Second Grace GO GO!"**

**Trixie wandered off alone.**

**Orion with the CMCs**

**Me with the Mane 6**

**We ran into the woods.**

**"Moral are you gunna tell us the plan?"Asked Twilight.**

**A tear slid down my eye.**

**"If you mares survive...i'll...kill..."I began to studder at the thought.**

**"Kill what?"Asked Rarity.**

**"M-m-myself..."I studdered.**

**"Moral,thats very generous to give your life to 6 others."Said rarity.**

**I smiled weakly.**

**"We have had our 1st death everypony!"I heard the Man In Black yell."The death goes to trixie and the killer is Scootaloo!Way to save orion!"**

**"Save...Orion?"I studdered because i forgot he was in the game.**

**"Moral i found a weapon!"Yelled Pinkie.**

**"Let me see it!"I yelled back.**

**She presented the weapon.**

**It was a Sniper Rifle it came with 5 Clips including the one already in.**

**I stared at the weapon in amazement.**

**"P-pinkie This is amazing!"I said.**

**"I found this dear."Said Rarity.**

**It was a Sawn Off with 24 Shells.**

**I began to think of Applejack holding it with a really sexy pose.**

**I began to sweat.**

**"Moral are you okay Darling?"Rarity asked.**

**'SNAP OUT OF IT!'I yelled at myself Mentaly.**

**"Give it to Applejack."I said.**

**"Lets spend our time doing something useful."I said.**

**"Like?"Asked Twilight.**

**I thought for a second.**

**"Rarity look for weapons,Applejack you cover her,Twilight,Rainbow and Pinkie hunt for players and weapons TOGETHER,I'll snipe and Fluttershy will spot me some targets while close."I said.**

**"Okay lets go." Twilight said.**

**Everyone began doing there jobs until...**

**"WHOA!Two more deaths Currtecy Of Orion!The killed ponies this time were Applejack and Rarity."Yelled the man in black."The currently Deaceaced are:Trixie Applejack and Rarity in that order remeber this mamorial word TAR."**

**"NO!"I yelled accidentally discharging my rifle.**

**"W-what?"Studdered Fluttershy.**

**"Applejack and Rarity died,they died fluttershy,DIED!"I yelled.**

**"Its okay Moral i mean at least the others okay im sure they can defend themselves and we have...eachother."She said and blushed.**

**I pretended not to notice it.**

**"That makes me feel alot better."I said.**

**'Wait the blush and the season...Fuck...'i thought.**

**"Moral?"She asked.**

**"Yes."I reply.**

**"C-can you ummm... p-pleasure m-me If you're willing o-of course."she said.**

**Her silky yellowish fur turned REALLY red.**

**"Of co-MMMPH."**

**She suddenly connected her lips to mine.**

**I returned the kiss.**

**She gave small gasps.**

**I was happy i loved her since we met at the hospital.**

**By the end of the kiss my dick was rock hard.**

**A smile spread across her face.**

**She began to suck my member.**

**I began to groan in pleasure.**

**She began to bob her head.**

**The pleasure increased alot meaning a signal of an Orgasm.**

**"Im c-cuming!"I began to scream.**

**I released my seed in her mouth.**

**She swallowed the seed making a gulping sound.**

**"Your turn."She said.**

**She spread her legs open revealing her pussy.**

**I teased her by lick her folds.**

**She groaned in annoyance.**

**I drove it in.**

**Then i noticed the bump.**

**She moaned in pleasure.**

**I moved my hoof to the bump known as the clitorous.**

**I began to rub it.**

**"My celestia,its to much,TO MUCH!"**

**She orgasmed in my mouth it tasted like peach.**

**"Put...It in..."She panted.**

**I heard russling.**

**"Nevermind."She said.**

**I wiped my face off due to the cum.**

**"I cant belive they died."Said twilight.**

**"Me Either."Said rainbow.**

**I saw pinkies mane deflated.**

**"We will kill Orion."I said."But for now we should get some rest."**

**"Oh yeah we found 3 Tents."Said Twilight as she set them all up.**

**"GRACE PERIOD ACTIVE FOR TONIGHT"The man in black said.**

**"That makes sleeping safer."I said.**

**We all went to sleep.**

**Pinkie and Rainbow Slept Together.**

**Me and Fluttershy Slept Together**

**Twilight Slept Alone**

**A/N:Pretty long huh?**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Urge

**P.O.V - Moral**

When we wake up in the Morning i feel my hooves trembling.

"Oh s-shit."I said

"Hmmm?"Said Twilight.

I scan my pockets for 'it'.

'Oh shit!'I thought.

'IF I DON'T GET TRIPTO I WILL KILL SOMEPONY I KNOW IT.'

I reach for the rifle but quickly retract my hoof.

'The rest are asleep i can kill Twilight and solve the problem.'

"Twi' do you want to help salvage some weapons?"I ask.

"Sure why not"she said in a depressed tone.

'I can tell she wants to die...if i killed her i would be doing her a favor.

As she turns around i quickly grab her and throw in the fire pit that we made last night.

She screams in agony.

'WHHHHHHHY?'She yelled.

"I'm sorry..."

As she died a smile crept upon my face.

'This is kind of fun actually...'

I leave the area.

"ATTENTION EVERYPONY WE HAVE THE NEXT VICTIM OF THE NAME OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE! P.S I WILL NO LONGER GIVE OUT KILLER NAMES STARTING NOW!"

* * *

P.O.V - Rainbow Dash

I Bolt up at the name of twilight I go out of the tent and see it's Noon

"Oh Buck Oh Buck Oh Buck!"I yell.

I smell something dread awful.

I vomit at the scent I ended up vomiting in the fire putting it out.

I find a skull.

"No...NO!TWILIGHT NO!"

Applejack walts out of her tent.

"Wake the others Applejack *Sniff* Do it now."


	7. The Anti Hero of Harmony

**A/N:Moral is a traitor!**

**P.O.V - Orion**

****"How did Twilight manage to die?"I ask aloud.

*SNAP*

I duck quickly.

I take a quick peek out from my position.

'Moral?' I thought

"Son of a bitch i have to get out of here before i kill someone else..." Moral Said.

I slightly gasp.

I sneak behind him with my makarov. He being Unarmed may give an advantage.

I put the gun Up to his head silently.

"Nice try brother."

**THIRD PERSON**

Moral QUICKLY snatches the Hand Gun and round house kicks Orion to a tree. Moral aims at him.

"For Applejack and For Rarity!"

"WAIT!"Yelled Orion.

"Hmm?"

"What about the other girls?"Orion Asks.

"We're the sacrfi-"Moral gets interupted.

"I'M ADDING 6 NEW CONTESTANTS!"Yelled the man.

"OH COME ON!" Moral and Orion yell.

"THEY HAVE IMMORTALITY FOR 1 WHOLE DAY! THEY ARE 'BRAEBURN' 'SILVER SPOON' 'DIAMOND TIARA' 'RED HEART' 'DERPY WHOOVES' 'DOCTOR WHOOVES' THAT MEANS MORE KILLS ARE REQUIRED TO WIN *Manic Laughter*"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Moral as he shot Orion in the face.

"ATTENTION EVERYPONY ORION HAS BEEN KILLED BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

**P.O.V - Fluttershy**

"Fluttershy wake *sniff* up"

I open my eyes to see pinkie.

"W-whats wrong."

"T-twilights dead and M-moral is g-gon-ne."

"WH-"

"ATTENTION EVERYPONY ORION HAS BEEN KILLED BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

"..."

"..."

**A/N:OH NOEZ**


End file.
